Heat Haze Days
by Zero59Mine
Summary: El destino ya está escrito y ninguna persona puede escapar de el, ni mucho menos si en él... está involucrada la muerte. Goenji Shuuya y Shirou Fubuki se encuentran encerrados en un ciclo de nunca acabar.


**Aloha queridas lectoras y lectores x33 aquí les dejo esta historia...song-fic :33 la escribí ayer después de ver el video *OOO*, de hecho me encanto y por eso hice la historia, es un poco confuso pero bueno ~ me gusto como quedo n3n sin más la historia **

**Inazuma eleven desgraciadamente no me pertenece -3- es propiedad de Level-5 y la canción tampoco me pertenece asasa ;33; propiedad de vocaloid x3**

**Ah, por cierto... no sé si tomen esta opinión en cuenta pero cuando lean la historia pueden poner una canción que se llama Ake ni Somaru es de la serie Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl), búsquenla en Youtube :33 le pone ambiente al fic é3e. Al menos para mua *OOO*, porque me dio escalofrío y me encanto :33 ... (Es eso o... soy una cobarde x,D)**

* * *

**Heat Haze Days**

En la ciudad de Inazuma se podía escuchar el llanto y los gritos de cierto pelicrema, este tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su cara mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, entre sus brazos sostenía a un chico de cabellos platinados quien estaba inconsciente con mucha sangre alrededor. La gente se agrupaba alrededor de ellos, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de la ambulancia pero… ya era tarde, el chico había perdido mucha sangre.

Entre aquella multitud se podía apreciar a dos chicos en diferentes lados, uno de ellos era un peliplata quien con expresión seria se dispone a marcharse del lugar, mientras que el otro era un pelicrema quien movía la boca intentando decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Esas dos personas iban completamente de negro.

- **Minutos antes del accidente** -

Sentado en un columpio se encontraba un pelicrema, quien miraba su celular viendo la fecha y la hora. En el celular se mostraban las 12:30 de la tarde del 15 de agosto.

El chico dirige su miraba al cielo y contempla el agradable clima, realmente era increíble. Con su mano derecha, en la cual aún estaba el celular, se cubre los ojos evitando así que los rayos del deslumbrante sol golpearan contra ellos.

Suspira y dirige su mirada hacia el lado al sentir una risa, la risa de su amigo, quien con una sonrisa le observaba desde el otro columpio. Al parecer no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho el menor.

-Bueno… ya sabes, odio este tipo de veranos.-Le comentaba Fubuki al moreno mientras acariciaba a un gato negro que se encontraba durmiendo en su regazo.-Allá en Hokkaido siempre hacia frio.-Agrega con una expresión algo nostálgica al recordar su país natal.

El pelicrema miraba pensativamente al menor, este al notar la mirada del mayor sobre él, le dedica una adorable sonrisa haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara y rápidamente desviara su mirada para que no notara el sonrojo.

-Ven, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? –Le ofrecía Goenji mientras se levantaba del columpio y ayuda al menor ofreciéndole su mano para que este la tomara. –así se pasara un poco el calor.

-Claro. –Le dedica una sonrisa para luego tomar la mano que este le ofrecía.

_**El 15 de agosto, 12:30 de la tarde**_

_**El clima era increíblemente agradable**_

_**Y en medio de los enfermizos rayos del deslumbrante sol**_

_**Yo hablaba contigo, porque no tenía nada más que hacer**_

''_**Bueno… ya sabes, odio este tipo de veranos''**_

_**Murmurabas con valentía mientras acariciabas un gato**_

Junto caminan rumbo a la heladería. En el camino Fubuki le contaba todas las anécdotas que le habían pasado en la semana mientras Goenji lo escuchaba atentamente mirando al gato negro entre sus brazos. De un momento a otro el gato salta de los brazos de Fubuki y se escapa.

-¡Ah, El gato! -El peliplata corría tras el gato, quien iba directo a la calle. -¡Ven aquí minino! –La bolita negra simplemente seguía su camino haciendo caso omiso al llamado de su amo.

Goenji que se encontraba parado ahí con la mirada perdida viendo como Fubuki perseguía al gato, el cual ya estaba a mitad de la calle seguido del peliplata. En eso siente el sonido de un motor acelerando, listo para avanzar. Este lo saca de su transe y abre los ojos a mas no poder, con expresión asustada. Dirige su mirada al semáforo y ve que la luz de los peatones cambia a un deslumbrante rojo y la luz de los autos a verde.

-¡Fubuki, no cruces!, ¡Cuidado! –Intenta correr lo más rápido que puede estirando su mano para alcanzar al menor.

Fubuki, quien no había notado que el semáforo había cambiado a rojo, se da vuelta para ver a lo que se refería Goenji y ve un gran camión que se dirigía rápidamente hacia él, sin darle tiempo de escapar ni reaccionar, este impacta contra el chico lanzándolo lejos.

Todo paso en cámara lenta para Goenji, quien miraba a Fubuki aun sin creer lo que había pasado, sangre salpica a su cara, el camión estaba lleno del líquido carmesí incluso el semáforo y uno que otro letrero. Cuando al fin el cuerpo de Fubuki toca el suelo el moreno reacciona poniendo una cara de pánico. Mira el cuerpo del menor sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Se tapa la boca con ambas manos mientras lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

-Fu-Fubuki.-Le llama con la voz quebrada. -¡Shirou! –Corre hacia él y se pone a su lado levantándole la cabeza y poniéndola en su regazo para apoyarlo. –No, no. –Niega con la cabeza. -Esto debe de ser una broma.

-Todo esto es real.

Goenji levanta la mirada y frente suyo se ve así mismo, pero a diferencia de él, este llevaba un poleron negro encima. El chico idéntico a Goenji le sonríe y vuelve a decir.

-Todo esto es real. –Sonríe con un ligero tono de burla, afilando los ojos esperando a ver la reacción del moreno.

El pelicrema miraba pasmado, con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido ante sus palabras, al chico frente suyo, en realidad era su viva imagen. Se levanta dejando a Fubuki en el suelo y mira a su otro yo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy tu, de otro tiempo.

El semáforo de los peatones cambia a verde y el moreno de poleron negro se despide de Goenji moviendo la mano en forma de despedida, dejando al pelicrema en shock, minutos después su vista se nubla y cae desmayado.

_**Ah, perseguías al gato que se escapó de ti y saltó**_

_**Fue el semáforo que cambio a un**_

_**Rojo deslumbrante**_

_**De repente un camión salió de la nada**_

_**Y te sorprendió mientras gritabas**_

_**Tú aroma, ahora mezclado con sangre rociada**_

_**Me ahoga en la bruma de mentiras**_

_**La bruma de calor se rió, ''Todo esto es real''**_

_**Con eso, como el sonido de una cigarra al ser molestada**_

_**El azul claro del verano se oscurece a lo lejos.**_

Tic-tac, era el sonido que emitía el pequeño reloj de la pared en la habitación.

Goenji, quien se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, se despierta por el sonido del aparato de la pared.

-¿Qué hora será? -Dirige su mirada al celular que se encontraba, en ese momento, al lado suyo. En el celular salía que eran las 12:04 de la tarde, del 14 de agosto.

Conduce su mirada hacia la ventana, observando el claro cielo por algunos minutos hasta que al fin se decide levantar. Se baña y alista para luego salir de la casa e ir a encontrarse con Fubuki en el parque.

Los dos estaban sentados en los columpios del lugar, igual que en el ''sueño'', según Goenji, que tuvo.

-Qué extraño. –Pensaba el moreno mientras observa el suelo.- Ayer, en un sueño… nos vi caminando exactamente en este mismo parque.

Fubuki miraba a Goenji algo extrañado por su comportamiento, se le notaba triste.

-Goenji-kun… ¿Estas bien? -Le pregunta algo preocupado mientras acariciaba al gatito en su regazo.

-S-si no te preocupes. –Le sonríe lo mejor que puede. –Ven, ¿Vamos a tomar un helado?

-Claro. –Le devuelve el gesto y juntos se van a la heladería.

Iban hablando… o mejor dicho Fubuki iba hablando de sus anécdotas, el mayor simplemente lo escuchaba mientras miraba al gato. De repente el gato salta de los brazos de Fubuki y se escapa.

-¡Ah, el gato! –A Fubuki se le había escapado el gato de los brazos. –Ven aquí minino. –Corre dispuesto a seguirlo.

Al ver esto, a Goenji se le viene a la cabeza la imagen de Fubuki tirado en el suelo después de ser atropellado por el camión y siente miedo, miedo de perderlo otra vez. Este reacciona rápidamente y toma al chico de la muñeca evitando que fuera tras el gato. El peliplateado al sentir que lo agarra se da vuelta y mira al moreno confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a casa?

-¿Y que pasara con el gato?

-Regresara después, además no le pasara nada… _ya que ellos tienen 7 vidas pero tú no_. –Esto último lo pensó. –Vamos. –Se lo lleva de ahí aun agarrándolo de la muñeca.

Iban caminado por los locales y pasan por un edificio. Las personas que los rodeaban voltearon sus cabezas, mirando hacia el cielo y algunas comenzaron a gritar.

-¡CUIDADO!

-¡Miren hacia arriba! –Decía o más bien gritaba una mujer mientras apuntaba al cielo.

En el edificio por el cual pasaban, unas cuerdas que sostenían unas vigas de hierro se cortan, haciendo que las vigas cayeran por donde pasaban.

Goenji aún no entendía a lo que se refería la gente, ni siquiera había visto las vigas, en cambio Fubuki sí. El menor con su mano se toca el pecho arrugando la ropa y cierra los ojos, suspira y con gesto decidido avanza dejando a un desconcertado pelicrema atrás, antes de que el siguiera avanzando.

De repente una gran viga de metal atraviesa a Fubuki, directo en su pecho, salpicando algunas gotas de sangre en el lugar, el moreno miraba la escena atónito, pero despierta de su transe cuando escucha el grito desgarrador del peliplateado cuando le atravesó la viga.

-¡Fu-Fubuki! –Corre hacia él, pasando al lado de su otro yo, el de capucha negra. Esté solo se echó a reír mientras le decía.

-Esto es real.

Goenji abre los ojos asustado mientras gira la cabeza para mirar a su otro yo con sorpresa y miedo reflejados en ellos. El de negro toma del brazo a Goenji y lo tira hacia atrás. Este cae de espaldas, pero mientras lo hace conduce su mirada hasta donde se encontraba Fubuki, y lo ve. El chico, aun en el suelo, lleno de sangre, tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. El mayor ve al menor sonreír y que movía la boca diciendo algo, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar ya que cayo desmayado al suelo.

_**Me desperté en mi cama con el sonido del tic-tac del reloj**_

_**¿Qué hora es?**_

_**Un 14 de agosto, algo pasadas las 12 en la mañana**_

_**Me recuerda al sonido de una muy molesta cigarra**_

_**Pero, ya sabes, es un poco extraño…**_

_**Ayer, en un sueño…**_

_**Nos vi caminando exactamente en este mismo parque**_

_**¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a casa?**_

_**La segunda vez que diste un paso en la vía,**_

_**Todo el mundo que nos rodeaba…**_

_**Voltearon sus cabezas al cielo y abrieron sus bocas**_

_**Desde el cielo, cayó un poste de hierro**_

_**Esté atravesó tu cuerpo, derecho a través de el**_

_**El sonido de las campanas de viento y tus desgarradores gritos**_

_**Llenaron los espacios entre los árboles del parque**_

_**En esta escena no natural**_

_**El resplandeciente calor se echó a reír ''Esto es real''**_

_**Como mi visión se nublo en la distancia, mire tu perfil…**_

_**Y me pareció verte sonreír**_

Goenji se levanta de golpe algo agitado, toca su frente con su mano y nota que está en su habitación, en su cama.

-¿Qué demonios? –Recuerda lo que paso el día anterior. -¡Fubuki!

Rápidamente se levanta, se arregla y se dirige corriendo hacia el parque. Ahí divisa al piel nívea, quien se encontraba sentado en el columpio.

-Ah, hola Goenji-kun. –Le saluda con una sonrisa al notar su presencia.

El susodicho sin siquiera saludarlo lo toma del brazo haciendo que Fubuki se saliera del columpio y se lo lleva corriendo aun agarrándolo.

-¿Eh?, ¿A dónde vamos tan rápido Goenji-kun?

-_Ese lugar no es seguro, tengo que ir a otro lado_. –Pensaba el pelicrema sin siquiera hacerle caso a Fubuki. –_Por abajo no es seguro, ni por los edificios, ni por las calles_. –Recorre con la vista el lugar divisando el sitio perfecto para estar. – _¡El puente!, al menos si se cae moriremos los dos_. –Corre hacia este subiendo hasta arriba, arrastrando consigo al peliplata, quien aún no entendía que pasaba.

Ya cuando Goenji llega a la cima se da vuelta para ayudar a Fubuki a subir los últimos escalones que le faltaban pero se detiene al sentir una presencia al lado, se da vuelta y lo mira con pánico en los ojos, pero al hacer este movimiento tan brusco suelta la mano del peliplata, quien aún no llegaba a la cima, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Fubuki estira su mano hacia adelante para alcanzar la mano de Goenji, pero no lo logra y cae de lleno al suelo.

El susodicho miraba al chico caer, en estado de shock. Despierta cuando Shirou yacía en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza, manchando así toda su cara del espeso líquido carmesí que escurría de su frente.

Shuuya se agarra la cabeza con sus dos manos mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¡Esto no es real! ¡DETENTE!. –Grita mientras niega con la cabeza.

De repente todo se oscureció mientras su clon lo miraba aun con una sonrisa en la cara.

Goenji se encontraba parado en la nada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, unas ojeras bajo sus ojos y con una cara de cansancio.

-¿Por qué? –Era la pregunta que siempre se hacía. -¿Por qué tienes que morir Fubuki?

Comienza a recordar todas las muertes de Fubuki, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso y lo peor de todo es que siempre era así, siempre, cada día. Como cuando le dispararon en el banco, o cuando una paloma corto un tendido eléctrico y callo sobre el pequeño, o también cuando fueron a tomar helado y una bomba estallo, aun no entendía por qué a él no le había pasado nada.

_**Incontables veces, todo se oscureció en el calor riéndose así**_

_**Este ciclo se ha repetido por décadas…**_

_**Lo note hace mucho tiempo atrás**_

De pronto el pelicrema mira hacia delante y se ve así mismo correr hacia Fubuki cuando este perseguía al gato.

Goenji reacciona rápidamente y corre hasta donde se encontraba el menor, ya a su lado lo empuja hacia atrás ocupando así el lugar de Fubuki. En ese momento el camión chocó contra el mayor, quien a pesar de todo sonrió ante el impacto. El cuerpo de Goenji cae al suelo.

Fubuki miraba atónito la escena, viendo como la sangre salpicaba hacia todas partes. Lagrimas caen de sus ojos mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos intentando callar los sollozos.

El chico de la capucha negra, o sea el otro Goenji, miraba la escena igual de atónito que Fubuki, recordando lo que Goenji le había dicho segundos antes de que lo atropellaran.

-¡Te lo mereces! –Le decía un sonriente Shuuya.

Por la mente del chico aparecen imágenes de él y el Fubuki de su tiempo. En una salía Shirou sonriendo con los brazos alzados, en otra salía Fubuki caminando delante de él, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, en otra salía el, al lado de un paste ensangrentado, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, y en la última aparecía Shirou con una expresión entre triste y seria incluso hasta cansada, que le miraba.

El de capucha se queda en shock al recordar las escenas, mientras lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

Fubuki aún estaba conteniendo sus sollozos. De repente al lado de él aparece alguien igual a él, y era el Fubuki del otro tiempo. Este levanta la mirada y ve a Goenji, antes que lo atropellaran, quien le devuelve la mirada e inmediatamente abre los ojos sorprendidos.

Y todo se vuelve oscuro para los dos chicos.

_**En esta clase de historia cliché…**_

_**Solo debe haber un final**_

_**Más allá de este repetitivo día de verano, tiene que existir**_

_**Repentinamente, te empuje a un lado y salté a la calle**_

_**En ese momento, el camión se estrelló contra mí**_

_**Tus ojos y mi torcido cuerpo eran como reflejos borrosos**_

_**De la sangre esparcida en todas partes**_

_**Si esta elogiada bruma de calor**_

_**Se ríe nuevamente, '' ¡Te lo mereces!''**_

_**Entonces esto sería lo que llamaríamos un día de verano normal**_

_**¡Pero todo eso termina hoy!**_

Un peliplateado se despierta rápidamente en su cama, dirige su mirada hacia un calendario que tenía un número marcado en un círculo rojo.

14 de Agosto

-Falle también esta vez. –Murmuraba Fubuki con lágrimas en los ojos que descendían por sus mejillas.

El chico apoya su cabeza en la pared, con la mirada perdida, mientras un gato se encontraba en su regazo.

Al lado de él aparece el otro Fubuki, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro algo burlona al parecer.

_**Un 14 de agosto, una chica despierta en su cama, y ella dice…**_

''_**Falle también esta vez…''**_

_**En ella se acuna un solo gato.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fin**

* * *

**Oh, por cierto encontré el mismo video en una versión de Fudou x Kido *OO* , pero la había encontrado después de hacer la historia x3 ... quería dejar el video pero no pude o33o bueno no importa, después lo buscan n3n si no lo han visto aun, claro.**

**espero que dejen sus comentarios :DD y que les haya gustado *OOO***

**Bybye ~**


End file.
